Primer Beso
by Hinata97
Summary: Es la continuacion del doujinshi Gotas de lluvia esque me parecio muy bueno y quise terminarlo... para entenderle tienen que leer o ver en youtube gotas de lluvia... Nota el doujinshi gotas de lluvia no es mios, solo para aclarar
1. Chapter 1

BESO

Sesshomaru se acerca poco a poco a Kagome

Kagome: Sesshomaru esta muy cerca de mi, que piensa hacer... Que, que es este sentimiento, por que mi corazón palpita de esta manera. Siento como si, como si, estuviera bajo un... quisiera, quisiera besarlo...

De pronto Sesshomaru toma de la quijada a Kagome y la besa con tanta ternura ke ella puede sentir los sentimientos de Sesshomaru y siente que su corazón se va a salir y por un momento se olvida de todo y de todos.

Mientras tanto...

Kikyo: Inuyasha a que has venido, acaso ya decidiste darme tu alma e ir juntos al infierno?

Inuyasha: Kikyo yo nunca lo he

Kikyo se acerca y parece que lo va a besar pero...

Kikio: Shhh, no digas nada, se que pronto vendrás a buscarme pero... Aún no es tiempo.

De pronto sus serpientes la envuelven y se va.

Inuyasha: Que es este repugnante olor, Sesshomaru esta cerca.

Este corre a buscarlo

Sango: Kagome chan, Kagome chan

Al escucharla Sesshomaru y Kagome se separan y Sesshomaru continua con su camino.

Kagome: Espera Sesshomaru, por favor

Y lo toma del brazo

Sesshomaru: Que quieres humana

Kagome: Que acaba de pasar, digo yo

Sesshomaru solo sonríe por un momento, luego pone su cara habitual (fría)

Sesshomaru: Nos volveremos a ver... (susurra) Kagome.

Kagome: Estoy muy confundida, no se que pensar, acaso Sesshomaru siente algo por mi, eso es imposible Sesshomaru odia a los humanos, pero el lleva a Rin con sigo y yo que siento por el, yo amo a Inuyasha o acaso siento algo por Sesshomaru, no, no lo creo, pero debo admitir que me gusto mucho el beso que nos dimos.

Sesshomaru: Pensar que al gran Sesshomaru le ha cautivado el corazón una Miko... Después de todo ella no es una chica normal...Kagome

Sango: Aqui estas Kagome, te he estado buscando. Encontraste a Inuyasha?

Kagome: No, no lo encontré, pero no te preocupes el esta bien... Sango regresemos con los demás.

Sango: Esta bien señorita Kagome

Inuyasha: Hasta aquí termina el rastro de Sesshomaru. Snif, Snif, Snif Pero que diablos significa esto, acaso mi olfato me esta jugando una broma, no este olor es de

Kagome. Pero que hacía aquí Sesshomaru. Acaso, maldito Sesshomaru, acaso intentaba hacerle daño a

Kagome, si es así, no se lo perdonare.

Más adelante se encuentra con Kagome y Sango.

Inuyasha: Kagome estas bien, no te hizo nada.

Kagome: De que hablas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Es que cuando venia del bosque percibí el aroma de Sesshomaru y luego el tuyo y pensé que te había hecho daño u amenazado para robarme a Tessaiga.

Kagome: Que! Claro que no Sesshomaru no se atrevería a hacerme daño

inuyasha y Sango quedan sorprendidos por lo que dijo Kagome

Inuyasha: Por que dices eso Kagome...acaso paso algo de lo que deba enterarme

Kagome: Bueno no creo que sea tan malo, el lleva a Rin consigo, creo que ella lo esta empezando a cambiar, es solo eso.

Inuyasha: De todos modos que hacías tu con sesshomaru

Kagome: Es que fui a buscarte para darte una linterna pero no te encontré, y me lo tope por accidente, el estaba esperando a Rin. por cierto Inuyasha, donde estabas?

Sango voltea a ver a Inuyasha, y este se pone nervioso.

Inuyasha: Yo, yo... Me pareció haber sentido una fuerte presencia maligna y fui a investigar que era, pero no encontré nada

Kagome: Seguro? Juraría haber visto las serpientes de Kikyo

Inuyasha: Enserio, no la vi

Kagome: Inuyasha Abajo!

Inuyasha: Por que hiciste eso Kagome

Kagome: No tienes que buscar excusas cada vez que veas a Kikyo. Sango, vámonos

Sango: Si señorita Kagome

En la fiesta Obon...

Miroku: Señorita, me haría el agradable favor de tener un hijo con migo

Muchacha: Pero que gracioso es usted su excelencia

Zazzz

Sango: Es usted un aprovechado.

Shippo: Miroku nunca cambiarás, uh Kagome, en que piensas?

Inuyasha: Es verdad desde que volvimos has estado muy pensativa. Esto no me gusta para nada, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Kagome: No pasa nada, es solo que tengo muchos exámenes y casi no he podido estudiar, es solo eso.

Rin: Kagome chan, Kagome chan

Kagome: Que pasa Rin

Rin: No has visto al señor Sesshomaru

Kagome: Si el esta...

Todos se le quedan viendo a Kagome y ella se da cuenta de esto.

Kagome: La verdad no me dijo donde iba a estar, pero dijo que cuando terminara el festival vendria por ti.

Miroku: Al parecer será pronto, ya todos se van a su casa

Sango: Es vedad nosotros tendremos que hacer lo mismo

Inuyasha: Al fin, ya termino esta estupidez, regresemos a la aldea


	2. Chapter 2

LAGRIMAS

En la aldea...

Todos duermen excepto Inuyasha y Kagome

Kagome: Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru y ese beso que nos dimos... ¿por que me beso?... (suspiro)

Y Inuyasha hui estoy tan enojada con el que... ahh Estoy tan confundida

Inuyasha: Que pasa Kagome por que no puedes dormir.

Kagome: No tengo nada, solo estoy pensando.

Inuyasha: Estas enojada por que vi a Kikyo

Kagome se da la vuelta

Kagome: Entonces admites haber estado con ella.

Inuyasha pone un semblante triste.

Inuyasha: Si la vi.

Kagome: Por que me mentiste entonces

Inuyasha: por que... No quería lastimarte

Kagome Yo decidí quedarme a tu lado, sin importar tu relación con Kikyo, pero al menos creo que merezco que seas sincero con migo y que no me mientas cada vez que te veas con Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Tienes razón no debí mentirte es solo que

Kagome: Solo que inuyasha

Y lo mira fijamente

Inuyasha: Uh, Kagome estas... Estas llorando?

Kagome: Claro que no

Inuyasha: Tonta no mientas, estas llorando

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Eh

Kagome: ABAJO!

Kagome sale corriendo sin darse cuenta de que se adentraba mas y mas al bosque, en eso ella se tropieza con una raíz de un árbol cuando de pronto:

Sesshomaru: Que pasa miko

Kagome: Sessh...Sesshomaru, ¿que haces aquí?

Sesshomaru: Rin estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida asi que decidi quedarme aquí, y tu que haces sola en el bosque y a estas horas de la madrugada?

Sesshomaru le limpia una lágrima

Sesshomaru: ¿Que te pasa?

Sesshomaru: Por que lloras, acaso el causante de tus lágrimas es ese hanyo

Kagome: No, es solo que estoy triste por que extraño a mi familia y con lo de la fiesta Obon recordé a papa y la verdad se me revolvieron las emociones

Kagome no mentía, en parte era eso, también el que Inuyasha se hubiera encontrado con Kikyo y el beso que le dio Sesshomaru ya que eso la confundía;

Sesshomaru no le creía, pero algo más le molestaba.

Sesshomaru: Que es esto, por que... Por que siento como si me hirviera la sangre de tan solo pensar que esta llorando por el.

Que significa esto acaso siento algo por esta humana, yo el gran Sesshomaru, el más poderoso de los demonios enamorado de una simple humana?

Kagome solo abraza a Sesshomaru y llora desconsolada ante el, y este al verla destrozada sentía como su corazón se partiese en dos.

Inuyasha: Snif, Snif, Kagome no me puedes dejar así, tenemos que hablar, Snif, snif, por aquí.

Mientras tanto...

Sesshomaru al ver la tristeza de la miko la abraza, la toma de la quijada y al mirarse ambos a los ojos hubo una conección tan fuerte que Kagome se olvido completamente de Inuyasha

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se tocaron el uno con el otro, se dieron un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado

Kagome: Que estoy haciendo... Esto no debería ser... el es el hermano de inuyasha yo...yo... no importa... Me siento feliz y quisiera estar asi por siempre

Sesshomaru: Ella me esta correspondiendo acaso siente algo por mi... Acaso no le soy indiferente.

Cuando de pronto algo los interrumpió...


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fanfic, gracias por los reviews, los followes y los faboritos es mi priimera historia asi que es mui importante para mi Gracias**

ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO

Cuando de pronto se escucha algo...

Inuyasha: Viento Cortante!

Sesshomaru desvío el ataque con Tokijin y protegió a

Kagome

Inuyasha estaba tan enojado que se olvido que Kagome

estaba ahí y pudo haberla lastimado

Sesshomaru empieza a emitir un aura demoniaca tan fuerte, estaba molesto de que Inuyasha hubiera podido lastimar a Kagome, a su Kagome

Kagome toma del brazo a Sesshomaru

Kagome: Basta los dos por favor, lo que menos quiero es una pelea entre ustedes

Inuyasha: Que significa todo esto Kagome

Sesshomaru: Eso es algo que no te incumbe hanyo, o no eres tu quien prefiere a ese cadáver andante

Inuyasha: NO LE DIGAS ASI A KIKYO, O TE JURO QUE TE DESCUARTIZARE CON MI ESPADA

Kagome se pone triste al escuchar que Inuyasha la defendía con tal fervor

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha notan que Kagome esta triste

Sesshomaru agita a tokijin y ataca a Inuyasha pero este lo esquiva sin problema.

Inuyasha usa su viento cortante pero Sesshomaru lo esquiva y se acerca con gran rapidez hacia Inuyasha, lo toma del cuello y le entierra sus garras venenosas y le dice no te acerques a Kagome más de lo necesario o te juro que te mato.

Inuyasha: Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes Sesshomaru

Kagome: Basta los dos por favor, ya no se peleen

Inuyasha: No te metas después hablaremos tu y yo

Kagome: Inuyasha ABAJO

Inuyasha: Kagome no hagas eso cuando este peleando

Kagome: Sesshomaru me tengo que ir pero pronto nos volveremos a ver, creo que tenemos algo pendiente que hablar no

Y le da una hermosa sonrisa que hace que Sesshomaru se olvide de Inuyasha y acepte su propuesta sin replicar.

Sesshomaru: Esta bien pero cuando nos volvamos a ver te haré una propuesta Kagome

Kagome: Esta bien, nos vemos Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Espera maldito que propuesta tienes que hacerle a Kagome... no te vallas... Sesshomaruuuu

Se levanta Inuyasha y camina con Kagome devuelta a la aldea

Ambos van callados e incómodos

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome

kagome: eh habla tu primero

Inuyasha: No, tu primero

Kagome desvía la mirada y no dice nada

Inuyasha: Kagome, se que no estoy en posición para pedirte nada pero...

Kagome: Pero que

Inuyasha se para y toma a Kagome del brazo y le dice...

Inuyasha: Pero que sientes por mi y que fue lo que vi, desde cuando ustedes

Kagome: Tienes razón, no tienes derecho a cuestionarme

Inuyasha se molesta

Kagome: Pero te voy a contestar tu pregunta cuando tu me digas que es lo que sientes por mi y por Kikyo

Inuyasha se queda callado tras escucha esa condición y

Kagome al ver su reacción decide;

Kagome: Inuyasha sabes que yo te amo pero tu amas a Kikyo, no tengo claro lo que siento por Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: eh

Kagome: La verdad estoy muy confundida pero lo único que tengo claro es que nunca voy a poder romper el vinculo que tienes con Kikyo y creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que tengo que olvidarte y seguir con mi vida

Inuyasha: No me digas eso Kagome porque no lo voy a permitir... NO PERMITIRE QUE TE OLVIDES DE MI... por que yo... Por que yo... Te amo

Inuyasha la toma del brazo y la abraza con tanta fuerza que Kagome apenas podía respirar, de pronto... La besa, pero Kagome recuerda el Beso que se dio con Sesshomaru y lo aleja y le dice llorando...

Kagome: No vuelvas a hacer eso, que es lo que buscas de mi, acaso planeas tener a Kikyo y a mi al mismo tiempo...con tu indecisión me estas matandonpor dentro, me haces pensar que tengo una oportunidad y despues todo se desmorona yo... Yo... Ya hables demasiado

Kagome sale corriendo

Inuyasha: Espera Kagome, no te vallas

ESPERAAAAA

Kagome: No me sigas por favor necesito aclarar mis sentimientos

Llega hasta el poso que conecta a la era feudal con la era actual y Kagome salta regresa a su época.


End file.
